Tu-16 Badger
The Tu-16 Badger, or the Tu-16 Tupolev, or just the Tu-16, was a Soviet Bomber aircraft used for desisive tactical/strategic bombings. They were quite large, being as large as the American B-29, which has a wingspan of ninety-nine feet. At first the Tu-16 was designed and used for strategic purposes, but during World War III they were used for tactical purposes as well. History Air Battle over the North Atlantic At an unknown date, during the beginning of World War III, the Soviets launched dozens of Tu-16 Tupolevs/Badgers heading straight for a U.S Navy battle group in the North Atlantic. This battle group contained the USS Nimitz, the U.S Navy's largest, most powerful and finest aircraft carrier. Fortunately, several squadrons of F-15 Eagles arrived from the USS Nimitz and other Allied areas to combat the hostile Tu-16s. A massive air battle ensued, with the F-15 Eagle squadrons deploying their AIM-92 Sidewinders, destroying the Tu-16s easily. The entire battle had lasted only ninety seconds, with a major U.S victory of the battle. What fucking book did you read? Nothing remotely like this happened in the book! Corrections on North Atlantic Air battle Allied battle group contained French Carrier Foch, US Supper Carriers Saratoga (conventional propulsion (CV) classification) and Nuclear powered Nimitz (CVN). Tu-16 Badgers launched missiles at the carrier battle group to mimic incoming bombers. 4 squadrons of F-14 Tomcats intercepted these and launched their AIM-54 Phoenix missiles at the incoming decoys. This lured away the F-14s from the real attack made by Tu-22m Backfires. The attack resulted in the destruction of the carrier Foch and severe damage to the carriers Nimitz and Saratoga The Sad truth of this article's author Whoever wrote this article originally is sadly clueless about the topic. F-15 Eagles, deployed on the USS Nimitz? Even a retarded child knows why such a statement is bollocks. Not to mention: AIM-92 Sidewinders? Anyway, the scene described above isn't in the book. Specifications/Overview Crew The Tu-16s crew includes six to seven personell, each of which has a specific role for operating the aircraft. There is a Pilot and Co-Pilot, who drive and move the aircraft. Drive and move? What the fuck? There is also the Electronics Officer, who operates and controls all electronic equipment of the aircraft. There is the Communications Officer, who operates the communications between the aircraft and other friendly forces. Then there is the Crew Chief, who commands and controls are personell of the aircraft, commands all missions the Tu-16 might undertake and makes sure everything is perfect in the aircraft in the air during combat and while at a friendly base on the ground. Lastly, there is the Gunner, who mans a NR-23 Nudelman-Richkter 23mm machine gun, for defense of the aircraft. If need be, a second machine gun is mounted in the front of the aircraft, where a second gunners mans the weapons, making the total personell count to seven. Armor The Tu-16 has light armor, which is vulnerable to weapons including rockets, missiles and even lighter weapons including 20mm Gatling Guns. Two hundred rounds from a F-15s M61 Vulcan six-barelled 20mm Gatling Gun is enough to destroy the Tupolev, and one AIM-92 Sidewinder ATA Missile is enought to shoot down the aircraft right out of the sky. Thus, the Tu-16 usually has an escort fighter aircraft for defense, in case the Tu-16 is threatened by an enemy aircraft, such as a fighter. Weapons The Tu-16 Tupolev/Badger is heavily armed, equipped with a variety of different missiles and bombs for tactical/strategic dominance; the Tupolev is also armed several light weapons, for defensive purposes. The Tu-16 is equipped with six to seven NR-23 Nudelman-Richkter 23mm machine guns, used for the defense of the aircraft. Its missile outload includes two Raduga KS-1 Komet ASM, two KSR-5 Raduga ASM and one K10S Raduga ASM. Its bomb outload includes over twenty-thousand pounds of a variety of free-fall bombs. References 1. Red Storm Rising, Page 226 2. Red Storm Rising, Page 227 3. Red Storm Rising, Page 228﻿